Kisame's Story
by HiruKo
Summary: A story before Kisame joined Akatsuki. ONESHOT. Contains slight gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Negiyo, Megumi, and Sanosuke tho.

This starts before Kisame joins Akatsuki.

"Mizukage-sama, why have you summoned me?" asked a somewhat bored Kisame.

"I have assigned to you an A-Rank Mission that requires you to assassinate one of the Kumogakure feudal lords. He goes by the name of Sanosuke. He seems to have challenged our might and underestimates us to the extent of killing thousands of our own shinobi."

"I know." Kisame said. He didn't want to remember the death of his best friend, Negiyo.

"As you know, he is not alone. He has many subordinates that are ready to protect him. Even if you kill those, Sanosuke still stays as a threat. He is an excellent shinobi himself. You can start the mission tomorrow morning, but before you do so, report to me." Mizukage explained.

"I will, Mizukage-sama." assured Kisame.

-------The next morning-------

"Mizukage-sama, I am ready to leave." Kisame said.

"Ah, yes but before you do, I have something to propose to you." Kisame was suddenly all ears. "We are forming a group of shinobi who are skilled in the use of weapons, more specifically, swords. I know for a fact that you are skilled in it. If you join the group called "Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū", not only will you be honored, but you will also gain a new sword, obviously better than what you have now." Mizukage explained.

"I am honored to be chosen. I wish to join the group." Kisame said.

"Good, good. Go to the demolished building near the bridge that they are constructing in the Wave Country and cancel the genjutsu placed under it. You will find the first member there with the recruiter." Mizukage said.

"Hai." Said Kisame.

He left Kirigakure and went to the said building. "Kai!" said Kisame. Instantly, the genjutsu was expelled and a newly erected building stood in place. As he entered, he saw a huge cleaver heading through his neck. As a reflex, he quickly dodged it.

"As I expected of you..." said a deep voice.

"Ah, the Devil of the Hidden Mist... Zabuza-san, it is an honor." said Kisame who knelt in his presence.

"Enough of your bullshit, pick a sword over there and do your mission. He's here, Megumi!" shouted Zabuza.

A tall man came in whom Kisame presumed as the one called Megumi.

"So this is him." said Megumi in a bored voice. "Come here." Kisame followed him to a room. He was shocked at what he found. It was a room full of swords of different kinds.

One sword caught his attention, though. It was wrapped in fine cloth with a skull placed on the handle. Beside it was a sign, which said "dangerous".

"Megumi-san, may I ask why this sword is labeled "dangerous"?" Kisame inquired.

"Ah, because it has killed more than a hundred people already…" Megumi said in a sad tone.

"So what?" Kisame chuckled.

"Ah, you see, the ones who were killed…were not the opponents, but the users…" Megumi said in a mournful tone.

"What?!" Kisame said in an overwhelmed voice. He thought for it for a while and said, "How were the users killed?"

"There were various ways, according to witnesses. Some say it suddenly moved on its own, slashing the victim limb by limb, some say that it killed them while in battle, therefore giving the win to the opponents, oh, there are so many more ways, but you still have a mission, you know…." Megumi reminded him.

"Hmm…I will risk it." Kisame decided.

"Very well, but don't blame me because I've warned you already…" Megumi reminded him.

"Don't worry, I will heed those words of yours." Kisame assured. He said his thanks and left for Kumogakure.

--------After 3 days-------

"Hold it right there!" said one of the Cloud's gate guards. "State your name."

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame, Jounin of Kirigakure! Now die!!" Kisame threatened. He lifted his sword with almost no difficulty. 'It's so light' he thought. With one blow, one of the guards was killed.

"Take this!" Forming some hand seals, he initiated his signature jutsu. "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" Instantly, a very large berserk water shark trashed all over the place, leaving wet corpses in the country gates. It was night, and most of the people were asleep, so no one probably noticed the chaos he had been doing.

"That was easy." Kisame said. 'I wonder why this sword hasn't killed me yet…maybe it likes me…. hehe' he thought before drifting into a deep sleep…

-------Kisame's dream-------

"Negiyo? Negiyooooo!!!!" shouted Kisame. He ran into a room where several pools of blood were found. At the corner sat Kisame's best friend, Negiyo. Only thing is, he is mangled.

His head distorted, twisted into facing his back, with an eyeball hanging down, supported by a thin muscle. One of his arms grossly cut off and tossed at the side, with fingernails taken off forcibly. His body was studded with kunai with a katana jutting out of his neck, and his remaining arm, twisted.

Kisame was shocked to see his friend's mangled corpse, let alone many others.

"W-who d-did th-this t-to y-you??!?!" said Kisame, who barely said anything clearly between huge sobs. Sanosuke, who understood it quite clearly, said, "It is I who did it. Not only to him, but to the others before you…but the most fun kill of all was that pathetic weakling that you mourn for…hahahaha…."

-------End dream-------

Kisame woke up in a start. He was used to these every night that it might have been automatically done. He thought that maybe it was his trauma of seeing too much blood and bones. However, after that incedent, he became used to it due to the fact that he was assigned missions that involved killing people. He soon got back to sleep, this time, peacefully.

-------At Kumogakure-------

Kisame hid his Kirigakure head protector to disguise himself as a civilian. He went up to Sanosuke's mansion and said to the guards

"I am here to report some bad news for the feudal lord."

"Very well." said one of the guards. He didn't want to attract attention by killing them, so he threw a colorless and odorless sleeping gas bomb to keep the guards away from the battle.

He went into the Sanosuke's room and said, "Sanosuke-sama, I have to report bad news that will happen today."

"What is it?" said Snosuke in his usual threatening and gruff voice."

"This is your last day." Kisame said. He summoned his sword, which he called Samehada (He summoned it because he hid it so not to attract the feudal lord's attention, making him look like a civilian better).

He then slashed it upward. As a reflex action, Sanosuke dodged it quite easily.

"Fool, don't think I did not notice what you did last night. I've waited for you to come, Kisame, so give me the pleasure of killing you!!." said Sanosuke quite bitterly.

"Kuso…" said Kisame. He formed some hand seals, and said "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He divided himself into 5 individuals and started to charge.

"That won't work for me!" boasted Sanosuke." He launched 5 exploding tags on each of the clones. All of it exploded and left only smoke.

'Nani?' He thought. The real Kisame was actually hiding and created another clone secretly. He performed seals silently.

"Mizubunshin no Jutsu!" A new clone appeared. The clone then performed seals to behind the confused Sanosuke and shouted "Suiro no Jutsu!!" Sanosuke then was caught in an inescapable sphere of water.

"Won't work, huh? Don't boast too much, Sanosuke…" said Kisame. He then noticed that the Sanosuke in the water sphere began expanding in size.

'This cannot be good' Kisame thought.

Sanosuke started to explode into a 50-meter radius. Kisame, knowing this jutsu, performed Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Baka…" Kisame said.

"Who's a baka?" said a still alive Sanosuke.

"What the…" Kisame said in a shocked voice.

"You think I would have done that? I made a Jibaku Bunshin, of course. Do you honestly think that I would have battled unready?" inquired Sanosuke mockingly.

"Well, the fun stops here." said Kisame. He formed another bunched of hand seals and shouted "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!!!!" A large water shark launched itself at Sanosuke and got chomped to bits. It was expected to be a clone by Kisame, but was actually the real Sanosuke.

"What the…" Kisame said. 'Why didn't he dodged it?' he thought. He went closer to see the distorted corpse that was soaked with blood. He looked at it and felt happy.

"He is dead, Negiyo…. I have avenged you…." Kisame said. To his surprise, he felt that he couldn't move.

'What the!' he thought. He was then forced to remember and watch the gruesome death of his friend and his companions.

"No!!! I don't want to remember it!!!" pleaded Kisame.

'Hm…it seems that my genjutsu is working…hehe' thought Sanosuke, who was at a safe distance.

"K-k-kai!!" shouted Kisame, but nothing happened.

'Kukuku…. that won't work with this special type of genjutsu. It cannot be cancelled. My limit is 1 hour. That should be enough to do severe mental damage…hehe' Sanosuke thought.

Kisame was forced to watch it repeatedly for an hour. After that, it went away.

'Huh?' Kisame thought. 'Genjutsu? So…Sanosuke is playing tricks on me!'

Instead of mental damage, which Sanosuke anticipated, powerful rage was forming in Kisame's mind. His killing intent was so strong than Sanosuke could feel it.

'This is bad…'he thought.

Kisame lunged at Sanosuke at a very fast speed.

"Nani?!?!" He was wounded by Kisame's slash to his chest. After that, Kisame slashed like a madman at Sanosuke's body. Blood was spurting all over the place. After what seemed like hours, Kisame stopped. Sanosuke's body parts were scattered all over the place. The place looked liked a pool, but instead of water, blood filled it.

"Mission success…" Kisame said.

-------Going Back-------

Kisame, who was happy of finally avenging the death of his friend, decided to go back to the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū HQ to thank Megumi-san.

"I'm back Megumi-san! Guess what? The sword didn't kill me!" shouted Kisame.

"What?" Megumi said. "How is that possible…. Anyway, congratulations!"

"I'll be heading back to Kirigakure to report to Mizukage-sama." Kisame said.

"I hope to see you soon!" shouted Megumi.

-------The report-------

"Mizukage-sama, mission success." said Kisame. "Good, good. You seem to be a reliable jounin now, Kisame" remarked the Mizukage.

"Well, I'll be off now," said Kisame.

-------After 4 days-------

The Mizukage has read several reports of dead Mist Feudal Lords. He ordered a search for the suspect. He was astonished at who seemed to be he suspect. Survivors claimed that the suspect looked like a shark. The Mizukage knew it at once.

It was Kisame.

Unknown to others, the mission that Kisame did changed his personality. He became vicious in nature, but mild mannered at first sight. Because of this, he was forced to leave Kirigakure and become a Missing-Nin.

As he wandered through various lands, he encountered someone named Uchiha Itachi. At first, he seemed weak but proved to be strong.

"You are strong. Have you left your country?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes." Kisame answered.

"Do you want to join us? We are a group of shinobi who have left their villages and are hunting for the bijuus. We are however, one member short." inquired Itachi.

"Sounds fun…" said Kisame in an amused tone.

-------FIN-------

A/N: How was it? The finishing move of Kisame was lame, though… Please RnR!


End file.
